Hecho de piedra
by Meme-chan -.Ensoleillement
Summary: Hazte de piedra y haz del orgullo tu escudo más patético. One-shot. Yaoi: PopoxToon


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Es un mini one-shot, menos de 1000 palabras.

* * *

**Hecho de piedra**

¿Desprecio?

Y aún te lo preguntas. Obviamente, eres un despreciado, siempre enojándote con el resto por hechos sin sentido, siempre queriendo ser el mejor cuando tu esfuerzo no hace más que irse con el viento. Te proclamaron un héroe, y nunca te lo creíste, y por eso ahora es fácil rebajar lo poco que queda de tu autoestima.

Y golpeas la cama, porque estás furioso. Sí, claro que estás furioso, sientes envidia, sientes golpes invisibles con cada comentario que llega a tus oídos. "Sólo una sombra de Link", "Es como Link, pero más pequeño, más débil", "Se parece a Link, pero no tan atractivo". Siempre Link, siempre Link, siempre Link. Te harta, por más que el muchacho nunca se echó flores a sí mismo, por más que su humildad sobrepasa los límites, lo detestas. Antes lo admirabas, ¿Recuerdas? admirabas su heroísmo, su grandeza, y tu más grande sueño era ser como él. Lo intentaste, lo copiaste, lo hiciste tu maestro, y ahora te arrepientes, porque cuando alguien te menciona, él también aparece en la oración. Y a él todos lo aman, a él todos lo admiran, y tú, al parecerte a él, al haber heredado parte de él, no recibes todo lo que a él le dan, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sucede si dicen que son parecidos? ¿Qué hizo él que tú no?

Claro, Link es alto. Link es apuesto. Link es listo. Link es fuerte. Link es el héroe.

Link no tiene la culpa de tu desgracia, y aún así descargas tu ira sobre él. No le afecta, o eso quiere darte a saber, pero en el fondo todos saben que lo estás dañando.

Y él es importante para ti, ¿Lo olvidaste? Tú eres importante para él...y con esto, ya lo perdiste.

Ahora piensas en tus amigos. Oh, cómo duele la amistad que no es verdadera, cómo daña que en tus momentos alegres todos estén para ti, pero cuando algo anda mal, cuando el mundo te aplasta, estás solo. Notas ahora, que has estado solo toda tu vida. ¿Dónde está Ness? ¿Dónde está Lucas? ¿Por qué no han venido a ti, sabiendo que sufres? No buscas el por qué, prefieres no enterarte, prefieres creer que no te han visto mal, porque duele saber que estás siendo ignorado.

Es que te ves tan patético...

Y hablando de ser patético, ¿Qué hay de Popo? Empiezas a llorar, sonriendo amargamente, presionando los puños para aplacar tu furia. Oh, él te proclamó su amor tantas veces, te hizo sentir único, te hizo creer que tú eras más de lo que el resto veía. ¿Y ahora dónde está? Claro, te abandonó, por eso andas de malas el día de hoy. Nunca te amó. Siempre te mintió. Te usó. ¿Notaste que nunca había estado con alguien de su mismo sexo? Exacto, fuiste su rata de laboratorio. Quiso probar, quiso nuevas experiencias, y ya se aburrió y busca ahora un nuevo juguete. Es un niño, es algo infantil. ¿Por qué dices que lo odias? ¿Por qué lo llamas idiota? ¡Si fuiste tú quien aceptó andar con él! ¡Fuiste tú quien se entregó a él! ¿Por qué dices que lo odias? Ayer lo amabas, te sonrojabas si te lo preguntaban, tartamudeabas nervioso al decírselo. No lo odias, ahora lo amas más, ¿Por qué lo haces? Es algo simple, tu orgullo dicta que no debes amar a quien te ha dañado, pero qué se va a hacer. Popo es como un sueño que deseas alcanzar, el ser humano acostumbra a idolatrar más lo inalcanzable, tiende a desearlo más, a luchar por aquello. Pero tu orgullo se niega, tu dignidad te empuja hacia atrás.

Y tú que te creías tan especial...

¿Culpa de quién? ¿Quién decide con quién estar?

Y lloras, ya no paras de llorar. No quieres hacerlo, pero es tu respuesta ante el dolor que te agobia, que te aguijonea. Te desahogas, pero cada que te sueltas, aparece un nuevo nudo que necesita ser desatado. Cualquiera que te viera, estaría sintiendo lástima, te mira hacia abajo, y no porque seas de baja estatura, sino porque estás en la base de la estupidez. Base porque ahora no estarás en la cumbre de nada, y lo sabes muy bien.

No eres listo, no eres apuesto, no eres fuerte, nadie te ama, nadie te busca, a nadie le interesas.

Sólo lloras, y lloras, y lloras, y lloras...

¿Qué mierda haces en el mundo?

A nadie le afectaría que dejaras de estar aquí. Sí, ya cumpliste con tus misiones, ya nada peligra, ya nadie te recuerda como el héroe que todos decían que eras.

No le haces falta a nadie.

No a tus amigos, porque nunca los tuviste. No a Popo, porque ya sacó todo lo que quería de ti. No a Link, porque tú mismo lo ahuyentaste.

Si mueres hoy, ¿Alguien llorará por ti?

Lo más divertido es que odias tu propia debilidad, odias desear que Popo venga, te abrace y te diga que todo sea una broma. Quieres que te consuele, quieres gritarle y echarle maldiciones por esa broma tan dolorosa en la que has caído. Quieres ignorarlo y que él venga a ti como perro abandonado. Pero no, no esperes eso, porque el perro abandonado resultaste ser tú.

Ya no vendrá por ti, acéptalo.

No tienes la fe de nadie. Oyes que alguien toca tu puerta, pero no vas a abrir. No quieres que te vean, no te sientes merecedor de la lástima de nadie. Llora solo, es lo que te queda. Llora y húndete más en tu dolor. Ruega por el consuelo que nunca llegará a ti.

¡Llora hasta que tus lágrimas se sequen, Toon Link!

Luego vuélvete de piedra. Haz de ti un ser frío que aparenta que nada le afecta, aunque por dentro andes gritando. Haz de tu orgullo tu escudo más patético. Construye tu coraza y dile al mundo que ya no tienes corazón.

Pero por ahora sólo llora...

Porque el mundo seguirá cayendo sobre ti.

* * *

Aclaro, yo nunca haría un Popo cruel, para mí es un amor y un lindo chico, sobretodo con Toon, pero necesitaba escribir esto.

No ando de buenas últimamente.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
